hssfandomcom-20200222-history
Jock
General Jocks are a base classmate type. They can be placed in Jock Hangouts and Platinum Hangouts. The male and female jocks both cost 500 coins in the store. In-Game Description Looking for some sporty fun? An endorphin rush? If you want to dominate other schools on the field, Jocks can help you bring home a win! Hangout Because Jocks are a base classmate type, they can only be placed in the Jock Hangout and the Platinum Hangout. Poses All types have one pose that is unique for their Classmate type. The Jock Classmate's pose is flexing their muscles. Earning Rates Male: * Level 1: 120 CpH * Level 2: 130 CpH * Level 3: 140 CpH * Level 4: 150 CpH * Level 5: 160 CpH * Level 6: 170 CpH * Level 7: 180 CpH * Level 8: 190 CpH * Level 9: 200 CpH * Level 10: 210 CpH Female: * Level 1: 125 CpH * Level 2: 135 CpH * Level 3: 145 CpH * Level 4: 155 CpH * Level 5: 165 CpH * Level 6: 175 CpH * Level 7: 185 CpH * Level 8: 195 CpH * Level 9: 205 CpH * Level 10: 215 CpH Partying It is possible to party for a jock, but since they are base classmates, it is necessary to have at least one jock classmate before being able to party for more. The jock is a base student, so they can be bought in the store using coins. However, it is not recommended to party for jocks because of their low coin price for both genders. It is possible to get a jock from a party using any combination of students, so long as at least one classmate has 'jock' as part of their type. For example, it is possible to party with a cheerleader and dancer and receive a jock, though the chances of this is very low. Julian, a main story character, is a jock. Julian transfers after jocks are unlocked. Party and Admission Lengths The party time for a male jock is 20 minutes, and the admission time is 25 seconds. The party time for a female jock is 40 minutes, and the admission time is 30 seconds. Combination List Jock+ Prep = Cheerleader Jock+ Nerd = Gamer Jock+ Artist = Dancer Jock+ Musician = Band Jock+ Slacker = Skater Jock+ Class President = Varsity Jock + Rebel = Parkour Jock + Student Government = Wallflower Jock + Filmmaker = Fast Food Jock + Actor = Mascot Jock + Virtuoso = Heartthrob Jock + Hip Hop = Country Jock + Emo = Surfer Rarity The rarity of a male and a female Jock is 1 star or common. Prices The male and female jock are both worth 500 coins (as they are both common). Since the jock can be chosen as the clique of your main character, both genders are available for coins instead of rings. When selling the jock, the male is worth 65 coins, while the female is worth 35 coins. Appearance Female Female Jocks are muscular, but not as muscular as male jocks. Female Jocks have a fit body and are very agile. Male Male Jocks appear to be more muscular then female Jocks. This is shown by their large biceps and very strong bodies. Outfits FemaleJockOutfits.gif|Female Jock Outfits MaleJockOutfits.gif|Male Jock Outfits Composed Of Jocks are a base type. Category:Classmate Types Category:Base Classmate Type